Quantum Theory/Legend
Weapons Weapons in Quantum Theory vary in terms of overall usage and design. Some are better at keeping enemies on the defensive while others offer more offensive power in exchange for ammo capacity. Note that certain weapons can only be wielded in multiplayer matches. The player is restricted to keeping three weapons at a time, though they may swap their old arsenal for new ones if ammunition is scarce. Weapon List Ammunition Ammo 1 (QT).png|Colony ammo Ammo 2 (QT).png|Nosferatu ammo Ammo 3 (QT).png|Gillskin ammo Turrets Turrets are heavy-duty machine guns affixed to certain sections of the Tower, particularly the main stairway and the outer upper floors. While often used by the Nosferatu to ward off intruders, they can be manned by the player if left vacant. Simply go near one and press which will change the player's view to enable first-person perspective shooting. They inflict far more damage than a normal machine gun, but their uses are understandably limited at best. Journal Entries ;The Fallen World "The world is empty. A decaying mass, home to only a few remaining survivors. I dedicated my life to bettering humanity, and this is my reward. Cities in chaos. The environment collapsed. War. The end of civilization. I fear this is the beginning of a lost age." :Memoirs of Xeust Lambert, June 15, 2074 "This is not the world as it should be. This is not the world I envisioned. I see the world on the brink of a war the likes of which it has never seen. Civilization itself could very well collapse. How does humanity always manage to transform good into evil?" :Memoirs of Xeust Lambert, May 3, 2072 ;The Root of the Tower "The challenge was always to be better. We challenge ourselves to be better. We welcome with open arms those who would challenge us to be better people. Challenge is the beginning. The base. The soil. And it is by overcoming challenge that hope will take root." :Xeust Lambert, Alchemist Emeritus, Lecture given September 2, 2067 ;Inflorescence "The organic forms of the base should both welcome and inspire curiosity about what may lie ahead. The scale should give a sense of wonder, open and grand like a cathedral. In this area, the world outside no longer exists, and the entrant may give himself entirely to the future." :Designs of Xeust Lambert, December 3, 2061 ;Lumenosynthetic Reactor 1 "The lumenosynthetic reactors are a vital part of the tower structure. Not only do they provide the energy necessary to maintain the structures, but also cleanse the surrounding environment of impurities. If used widely enough, the reactors could cleanse the entire world." :On Sustainable Power, Xeust Lambert, May 2, 2056 ;Abdomen "All living things depend on other forms of life within. Hundreds of species of bacteria can be found in the human intestine. This life hides away in the bends and folds of the intestine, an unseen organ whose role is vital for life. We all depend on each other. All life is symbiosis." :Xeust Lambert, Designing for Life, October 23, 2049 ;Trachea "Channels are implemented in order to improve airflow throughout the structure. In particular, the reactors require air to create energy, so the tower requires an open design. It must breathe like any living thing." :Xeust Lambert, Notes, November 8, 2047 "The air flowing through the channels - cleansed by the reactor - will make these areas quite hospitable. I foresee wondrous new life taking hold in the great open areas of the tower." :Xeust Lambert, Notes, November 8, 2047 ;Thorax "Life changes. Nature changes. New species are introduced into different environments and compete for resources, challenging the existing species to improve. If the tower is to model nature, then we must introduce new life, which will inspire existing life to improve." :Modeling Factions, Xeust Lambert, April 18, 2039 ;Alveolar Alembic "To be sustainable, the entire structure must be organic. It must live and grow. It must be a part of nature and have its own life. Plants live for centuries, cleansing the world around them. The future of the world lies in the vegetation which people now take for granted." :Notes of Xeust Lambert, March 28, 2033 ;Lumenosynthetic Reactor 2 "The fuels of the modern world are a dead end. I must find a new method of creating energy - one which does not rely on death or decay. An organic method that will cleanse the damage that has been done. Other natural methods have been tried, but it is now my turn. And I will find a way to make the world a brighter place." :Notes of Xeust Lambert, January 3, 2033 ;The Underworld "I stood there, staring. The piles of tangled garbage. The smell of urine. Buildings all around which would crumble at the slightest touch. There, under the twisted brambles and piles of garbage in this vacant city lot, was a tiny sprout." :Notes of Xeust Lambert, October 12, 2032 ;The Womb "The image of the sprout struck me. In one of the most inhospitable environments, a tiny seed could sprout. Who knows how long it has lain in wait, protected in the earth? The world raging all around, and it still sprouts the same. Such resilience. Such life." :Notes of Xeust Lambert, October 12, 2032 ;Pharyngeal Carcinoma "One's path through life is always changing. Just as a tree sprouts new limbs, we too must seek new areas in which to grow. We must create our own path, and embrace it as it changes. Everything changes. Everything must change." :Notes of Xeust Lambert, November 9, 2031 "This life is leading me in directions I cannot imagine. I am constantly changing my designs. Refining them. I know not where the paths will take me, but the ultimate end remains the same. I must challenge humanity to better itself." :Diary of Xeust Lambert, April 27, 2031 "Left to its own devices, humanity will succumb to a war from which it will never recover. It will bring its own destruction. The only thing that unifies humanity is a common enemy, so I must create a new catalyst to spur on human development. I must create new life." :Diary of Xeust Lambert, December 2, 2030 ;Clavicle "I have begun my research in earnest. I have reviewed volumes of science, philosophy, literature, mythology and more. I feel my mind has reached new levels of awareness. I truly do stand on the shoulders of giants, and from these lofty heights I will save this troubled world." :Notes of Xeust Lambert, August 21, 2030 ;Cavitas Cranii "A solution will only be found with an open mind. I will need to research a vast array of materials from throughout the ages. My mind is the empty soil which I must nourish so that the seed of an idea may take root. My mind alone will be the cradle for humanity's salvation." :Notes of Xeust Lambert, March 30, 2030 "My creation is still little more than a wisp of an image. Not solid yet. The solution is still far away, but the core is there. The heart that will give rise to a more humane civilization. The heart of this creation is my own. We will be one and the same." :Diary of Xeust Lambert, February 5, 2030 "While I still do not have a set plan or solid research, I do know that no matter the course of events, change is inevitable. I will embrace that fact. Embody it. And while the form has yet to take shape, I know what I must do." :Diary of Xeust Lambert, January 2, 2030 ;The Seed of Gnosis "Humanity can evolve past its petty tendencies, and I will make it do so. My methods themselves will live and grow as humanity grows. Long after I am gone, my legacy will still shine brightly throughout the world and humanity will look upon its benevolent splendor and know the world is good." :Diary of Xeust Lambert, August 13, 2029 Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons